wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:SciFi.com Chat, 14 November 2000
SciFi.com Chat November 14, 2000 Moderator: Robert? RobertJordan: Yes? Moderator: 'Ready? 'Question 1 Shawnyve: How exactly do Wells work, if a person is in a place where the cannot sense saidar then how do they embrace to channel from the Well? And can you use a well when you are shielded from the Source? RobertJordan: '''Read and find out! Question 2 '''Kell: ''What are your feelings about the card game and upcoming role-playing game based on WoT?'' RobertJordan: So far I've heard only good things. I don't know how much I'll be involved. Question 3 Mathew-E: ''Sir, I truly enjoy reading the sword fighting scenes, could you give us some background information on where you got the names for the various Forms used?'' RobertJordan: The names are creations of my own, but they're based on Japanese and Chines techniques and European techniques pre gun powder. Question 4 samugi: With the storyline as it is now it seems unlikely that the new book will finish the series. How many more books do you feel will be in this series? RobertJordan: There will be at least three more books. I've known the last scene of the last book for 15 years, but I've always been overly optimistic about how much I can get into any one book, so hopefully three more. Question 5 ArabianKn: Mr.Jordan, since Gaidal Cain has been born only recently in the WOT universe, how is it that he will grow old enough to fight in the upcoming battle(Tarmon gaidon)? it will take at least 15 years for him to grow big enough to fight. and what about the other heroes? will the also be reborn, or will they remain to be recalled only by '' the horn? '' RobertJordan: Who says that what Gaidal has been reborn to do is to fight the last battle? There is more to do to keep the pattern on course than the last battle. Question 6 Rhodric: What was Lews Therin's age at the time of the sealilng of the bore, and was his prowness with the sword (and sammael's) comparable to modern blademasters? RobertJordan: Read and find out! Question 7 Jenn703: Mr. Jordan, do you ever find yourself "corrupted" by the ideas put forth in such places as on the FAQ? RobertJordan: No I rarely go online. Occassionally I look at website, but I'm writing my story for me. Not to please everybody else. :) Question 8 samugi: The Wheel of Time series is very popular and I believe the PC game using the unreal engine has done very well. Has there been any plans to branch into other mediums such as film or tv? RobertJordan: Well, NBC has an option for a miniseries, but I understand the option is unlikely to be renewed. I guess you can write to the network. Question 9 phoenix1356: Mr. Jordan, as a witch I would like to thank and compliment you on your explanation of the elemental powers RobertJordan: I've been reading about elemental powers for years, glad you like it. Question 10 Balerion: There's a suggestion in the books that Lanfear was believed to be as strong as any female channeler could ever become. What was the reason for that belief? RobertJordan: Read and find out! Question 11 Tamyrlin: Has a Gholam ever been in Caemlyn? RobertJordan: Read and find out! :) Question 12 Linda: If an Aes Sedai links with other Aes Sedai, will or can the others then sense if she is bonded? Also, can an Aes Sedai (at least as far as the Tower knows) 'unbond' a Warder? Its been suggested that they will set a man free/release him if he really wants to leave, but does that mean 'unbond' him or simply 'not pursue' him and release him from whatever oaths he's sworn as a Warder? RobertJordan: No. They can't sense it. I think you may be thinking about an adaption of bonds. Question 13 LadyJ: Mr. Jordan, are you as into writing and telling us this story as you were when you started the series? RobertJordan: Yes. Every bit. I don't take time to do much else. In large part because I enjoy the story. Question 14 Kelton: Mr. Jordan, I would like to thank you on behalf of everyone at the Dancing Dragon Tavern for creating such a wonderful series of books, if it weren't for you and your books we wouldn't be the group of closeknit friends we have become. Would you possibly consider mentioning the tavern in passing in one of your future books? RobertJordan: '''(no response) Question 15 '''Fetch: Also, is there a set number of books that you are going to write? RobertJordan: There is no set number. It takes as much space as it takes. Question 16 ArabianKn: Mr. Jordan, When ever a channeler draws on the OP, does he\she become temporarily outside the Wheel's control? I ask this because min's viewings of aes sedai get fuzzy whenever they draw on the Power and in LOC egwene avoids rand's taveren effect by drawing on saidar. RobertJordan: Read and find out! Question 17 dragoman: How does Mat's medallion damage the Gholam? Also, what significance to the Seanchan does his spear have? RobertJordan: Laughing... Read and Find out. If I tell you you get bored with the new books! Question 18 Mormegil: In WH, Lews Therin says "We are not builders, not you, or I, or the other one." Now I know if I ask who the other one is, i know I'll just get a RAFO, but should we be able to figure out who the 'other one' is? RobertJordan: You should have some hints. Follow your hunches. Question 19 Shawnyve: An odd question, What exactly does it mean when you describe the clothing in wheel of time as being 'blue slashed with cream', is there any historical dress in that still to get a more acurate picture of how you describe it? RobertJordan: Yes. There is a historical dress much like it. A gap that can close or open. It's been used throughout European history. Question 20 Monkeyman: Nobody who can channel saidin or saidar can sense the True Power. And, since the Forsaken don't seem to notice Moridin channeling the True Power, is it detectable at all (besides by a gholam)? IE-can someone already holding the True Power sense another using it? RobertJordan: No. Not by any method we've seen yet. Question 21 LadyJ: Mr. Jordan, How much of the story is already planned out in your mind, and how much is supplied as you go along in the writing process? Question 22 phoenix1356: what was your inspiration for the WOT? RobertJordan: I know the major outline of the story. Various characters lives. Who lives and dies. The fates of nations. And I know the final scene. Minor details, or smaller details I leave until I'm writing. It flows organically that way. I thought it would take five books, by the way. :) I was optimistic! Question 23 Fetch: Did you draw on folklore and mythologies for your books? Specifically, Mat as a paralell to Odin, with his spear that has Thought and Memory on it (Odin's raven's) and the distinct possibility that he's gonna lose an eye sometime soon? RobertJordan: '''I've tried to reverse engineer myths and legends. As if this was a game of whispers. By the time the whispers travels around the room it changes. The legends of the world today are what the last child said. I'm trying to remember what was on the original paper. Yes, Odin, Yes Rand has Arthur in him. But the stories have changed so... So the legends are ultimately not at all alike. Question 24 '''Ran: Are Dreaming and dreamwalking essentially just different names for the same Talent, or are they separate Talents that often occur together? The illustrated guide seemed to confuse the issue somewhat. RobertJordan: No. They're verty different. A dreamwalker can enter dreams. But a dream only "understands" dreams, though Dreamwakers are generally Dreamers too. Question 25 Vsove: Are you going to put out an updated Guide? The old one's becoming increasingly out of date. RobertJordan: Well, probably not until the series finished. But I do think it would be a great thing to do then. I have some notes for it. Question 26 Jahar: Mr Jordan. I was a bit disappointed in Winters Heart. The last chapter in PoD has Salidar Aes Sedai stepping through a gateway in eyesight of Dragonmount. In WH, you have them still in Murandy. Did they get too cold to stay?? RobertJordan: '''No. WH overlaps the ending of the last book. Question 27 '''Vsove: What events looked like they had Demandred's hand in them? I refer to the comment about proxies. RobertJordan: Read and find out! Question 28 Nevik: Can you give some more details on how the Taint was cleansed. I was sort of confused reading the book. RobertJordan: Sorry... I can't. Question 29 LadyJ: Mr. Jordan, How do you keep track of all the sub-plots and names and lives? Do you have a room decorated with color-coded index cards? RobertJordan: I keep track of them in my head. I have some files if I need them. And I have many cultural files. But the story and the lives are all in my head. Question 30 Vsove: What exactly IS a Nine-Horse Hitch? C'mon, tell us ;) We can handle it.. we're all big boys and girls. RobertJordan: If you don't know already REALLY you aren't old enough. Question 31 Crysa: I was wondering if there has been any other authors approach you about writing other ages, such as the age of legends or Hawkwings time. If they did would you allow it? RobertJordan: I've never been approached. And no, I wouldn't. When I'm done I'll move on to another Universe. Question 32 Akira: Mr. Jordan, do you have any advice for aspiring fantasy writers (such as myself)? RobertJordan: Write. When you've written something send it out. As soon as it's in the mail write more. Never stop writing and never stop sending material out. Write and keep writing. And keep trying to get published. If a story is on the shelf it isn't writing. Whatever you've written isn't complete without a reader. Question 33 Star^: What religions have influenced your creation of the Creator and the Dark One? RobertJordan: Christianity. Islam. Judaism. And bits of heretical writing within those faiths. I hasten to add I'm not endorsing anything. I'm just a writer. I tell stories. Question 34 Brian: Are some characters easier to write than others? As I write I find that to be the case. RobertJordan: In general, female characters are harder to write. I have a tough time getting into their skin. Obviously I've never been a women. It's also hard to get into the skinb of really evil characters. Rand is the easiest. Question 35 Alystrial: Mr. Jordan, I know that this series has been your life's work, and great work it is. What I would like to know is how old were you when you had you '' first "insight" to or for the series, and what inspired you to write "The Wheel of Time"? '' RobertJordan: I guess I began thinking about what would become the series in my 20's and that was a long time ago. I spent ten years juggling thgings in my head before I even tried writing it down. Moderator: Thanks Robert. I know you've had a long day. Good night RobertJordan: Good night. Thanks for having me. Read the book everybody! Moderator: Thanks for the great questions everybody, we'll be chatting with another author in two weeks. Remember...This chat was cosponsored by Asimov's Science Fiction, www.asimovs.com. You'll also find great stories here on SCIFI as part of our SCI Fiction series edited by Ellen Datlow. We'll open the floor now End http://web.archive.org/web/20030415033331/www.scifi.com/transcripts/2000/robertjordan.html Category:Conversations with Robert Jordan Category:Chat sessions